la trilogie des femmes déçues par des zhéros
by anarwen2
Summary: crossover Harry Potter. délire entre amies. la première est de moi, la deuxième de Gaelle, et la dernière de Ludivine
1. Il faut toujours écouter sa mère

**Il faut toujours écouter sa mère,**

**elle** **a toujours raison**

Je savais bien, quand je l'ai rencontré, que j'aurais dû partir en courant, mais bon, quand on me connaît, on sait que je ne résiste pas à un beau spécimen du sexe fort. Surtout que ce spécimen assume très bien sa part de féminité. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il portait – il porte toujours, d'ailleurs – un collant vert, à la Robin des Bois. Je dois avouer que ce collant lui sied à merveille. Ma mère m'avait pourtant bien dit que fréquenter un homme qui porte des collants était une erreur, mais, comme d'habitude je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Ce fut ma première erreur. Ma seconde a été de l'épouser. Et oui, maintenant, je m'appelle « Mme Vertefeuille ». Je sais, c'est pas terrible, mais quand on aime, on est capable d'accepter de s'appeler « Ma-pauvre-fille-t'aurais-mieux-fais-de-rester-chez-toi » ou alors « C'est-vraiment-pas-de-bol-il-est-pire-qu'une-gonzesse ». Le spécimen en question s'appelle Legolas, Leggy pour les intimes, ou « tapette blonde » pour les jaloux.

Au début, tout était rose : on ne vivait pas ensemble. Puis, quand on a été mariés, j'ai découvert un autre homme que celui que j'avais connu. Il coûte une fortune en produits de beauté, que ce soit les soins de la peau, ou des cheveux. Il a limite une relation fétichiste avec son arc. Il passe son temps à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Dans l'entrée, on a un magnifique porte-manteau de fabrication artisanale. En fait, il est fait avec des flèches plantées dans le mur, tirées par mon abruti de mari, lors d'une de ses séances d'entraînement. Une chose est sûre, c'est une pièce unique. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a assuré mon cher et tendre, quand je suis rentré dans une rage folle, et que je lui ai écrasé sur la tête le vase horrible que ma mère m'a offert en cadeau de mariage, et qui ressemble plus à une urne funéraire qu'à un vase. Quand on me demandait ce que c'était, je montrais quelque chose qui pouvait mettre sur la voie : un énorme tournesol peint à la main par mon neveu de sept ans. Je cherchais une occasion de m'en débarrasser, je crois que cette fois-ci, j'avais trouvé.

Ah, oui, et puis cette manie qu'ont les Elfes de construire leurs maisons dans les arbres ! On voit que c'est pas les mecs qui font le ménage ! J'en ai marre, moi, de passer mon temps à ramasser les feuilles mortes qui tombent dans le salon ! Mais, bon, ça, je crois que c'est pas le pire. Non, le pire, c'est mon mari et les produits de beauté. Laissez-moi vous raconter ce qui m'a poussé à partir avec un autre.

Pour ralentir la consommation de produits de beauté, et aider Legolas à se désintoxiquer, j'ai pris l'habitude d'en acheter moins, et de cacher le minimum vital dans une cachette différente chaque jour. Mais, là, avant de partir travailler, j'ai pas eu le temps de changer de cachette. Je suis donc partie travailler. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça travailler. Je suis censée apprendre l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu aux petits Elfes, alors que je suis arrivée en Terre du Milieu il y a seulement quelques mois, et tout ce que je sais de son histoire, c'est ce que m'en a dit Gandalf, entre deux pintes de bière, un soir de beuverie post-bataille contre Sauron. Pour ce que ça vaut… De toutes façons, j'm'en fous, parce que les gamins n'écoutent pas, et mes cours se déroulent toujours dans un joyeux brouhaha. Donc, ce jour là, le cours se déroule comme d'habitude, quand un Elfe déboule comme un dératé en hurlant des choses incompréhensibles. Ce crétin est en train de me parler en Elfique, et la seule chose que je sais dire, c'est : « bonne nuit », et « à table ». J'essaie de le calmer, mais ce con continue de baragouiner en Elfique. Finalement, je lui mets une paire de baffes, et lui hurle :

"Tu peux pas parler Français, comme tout le monde, décorateur d'intérieur moderne et pourri !" (référence aux flèches plantées dans le mur de l'entrée, que j'ai toujours du mal à digérer)

Là, il arrête de brailler, et me regarde, interloqué. Mais, connaissant mon état mental, et mes colères dévastatrices, il décide de ne pas m'interroger sur le nom d'oiseau que je lui ai donné.

"Legolas a fait une rechute", me dit-il.

Je lui laisse mes gamins survoltés et bruyants, que ni l'intrusion de l'Elfe, ni mon éclat de voix n'ont interrompus, et cours jusque chez moi. Là, je trouve Legolas, devant le miroir de la salle de bain, en train d'essayer une énième coiffure, un masque à l'argile sur le visage. Mes yeux se posent alors sur le sol de la salle de bain, ou du moins le peu que l'on aperçoit, sous l'amoncellement de boites de produits de beauté vides. Sous le choc, je ne cesse de répéter :

"C'est pas vrai, bon Dieu, c'est pas vrai…"

Puis, je me mets à hurler :

"LEGOLAS VERTEFEUILLE ! Y'EN A MARRE DE TES CONNERIES ! TU SAIS COMBIEN CA COÛTE TA DROGUE ?"

"Heu… non", répond-il.

"NORMAL, C'EST MOI QUI FAIT LES COURSES, AVEC L'ARGENT QUE **JE** RAMENE A LA MAISON !"

Mais, enfin, ma chérie, c'est toi qui a voulu travailler. Je ne voulais surtout pas t'empêcher de montrer ton talent extraordinaire.

"FERME-LA ! TU SAIS MÊME PAS CE QUE JE FAIS COMME BOULOT !"

"Avec ta voix, tu peux qu'être chanteuse". sourire flatteur

"Aaaaaaaarrrrgh !"

De rage, je ramasse tout ce qui me tombe sous la main, et lui fait littéralement bouffer. Quand on nous a séparés, Legolas avait avalé de force une bouteille de lotion anti-boutons, un pot de crème anti-rides, la moitié d'un pot de masque à l'argile, du dentifrice pour l'haleine, et du dissolvant pour faire passer tout ça. On l'a amené à l'hôpital, où les médecins Elfes lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac à la mode Elfique. Un jour où je lui rends visite, je lui assène le coup fatal :

"Je te quittes", lui dis-je d'une voix très calme.

"Tu va rendre visite à ta mère ?"

"Non, je pars définitivement. Je suis en train de rompre avec toi, pauvre crétin dégénéré. Les produits de beauté que tu consommes en quantité industrielle ont sérieusement attaqué les deux neurones qui te restent. En plus j'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

"C'est… c'est qui ?"

"La Bouche de Sauron."

"Quoi ? Ce… ce… ce dentier sur pattes !"

"Lui, au moins, ne me ruinera pas en produits de beauté."

"C'est sûr, vu sa tronche…"

Je le regarde, et lui dis, d'un ton perfide :

"A ton avis, tu ressemble à quoi, sans ta tonne de fonds de teint ?"

Je le laisse planté là, ravie de mon effet, parce qu'il ne peut pas se regarder dans un miroir. Les Elfes ont retiré tous les objets dont il pourrait se servir pour attenter à ses jours, ce qui inclue les miroirs. Il trouve une cuillère, et se regarde dedans. Seulement, les cuillères ont un effet déformant, et en se voyant, la tronche allongée, il tombe dans une dépression profonde.

Moi, je prends la première diligence venue (ben, ouais, ils ont pas encore inventé les voitures, en Terre du Milieu !), et pars vers le Mordor, rejoindre l'élu de mon cœur. Quand j'arrive, je ne vois qu'une terre dévastée. Autant dire que le dépaysement est total, parce que j'ai laissé la Forêt Noire, rebaptisée Eryn Lesgalen, où l'herbe est verte, avec des fleurs et des arbres partout, pour trouver… ben, pour rien trouver du tout. Y'a pas d'arbres, y'a rien. Ma mère me l'avait dit : « Tu sais ce que tu quittes, tu sais pas ce que tu trouves », mais comme d'habitude, je l'ai pas écoutée. Je suis amenée à mon nouveau cher et tendre, entourée par deux Orcs baraqués, et qui sentent aussi bon qu'un fromage bien français qui pue, dont la date de péremption est dépassée de quelques années.

Ma vie au Mordor est très différente de celle à Eryn Lesgalen. En même temps, y'a que des mecs, là-bas. Mais, y'a pas que ça : impossible de faire pousser quoi que ce soit. J'ai voulu planter des fleurs, pour égayer un peu le paysage, mais, elles ont crevé dans la seconde qui a suivi leur mise en terre. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que la Bouche de Sauron - que j'appelle « Béco », ça va plus vite – était un vrai macho. J'ai mon mot à dire pour rien. Evidemment, comme ça me plaît pas, il faut que je la ramène, et un jour, il me dis qu'il part faire une livraison de chemise et d'épée, et il n'est jamais revenu. C'est bien les mecs, ça ! Ils disent qu'ils descendent acheter des cigarettes, et ils ne reviennent jamais, et pendant ce temps, les plats préparés, achetés à Carrefour, mais mis au micro-onde avec amour, refroidissent.

Ma mère me l'avait dit : « J'aurais dû me faire none », mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Si je l'avais fait, ça m'aurait évité tous ces déboires.

**The End**


	2. Le jour où j'ai épousé l'homme de ma vie

_**Le jour où j'ai épousé l'homme de ma vie, ou ... si j'avais su, chrais pas venue...**_

Ma mère me l'avait dit : "ce gars est un marginal, il ne t'apportera que des ennuis", mais moi, j'ai toujours eu un coeur d'artichaut, et, quand je l'ai vu la première fois, enfin la première fois en vrai, dans un bar, les cheveux en bataille, comme toujours, avec ses petites lunettes qui lui donnent l'air d'un rat de bibliothèque coiffé au pétard à mèche, j'me suis dit : "j'le veuxxxxxxxxx!". Mais, à certains moments, comme en ce mardi matin, alors que je suis en train d'essayer d'expliquer à mes CP que non, décidément non, on ne peut pas mettre du jus d'orange dans le bocal de Jojo, le nouveau poisson rouge de la classe, parce que l'autre n'avait déjà pas supporté le coca, et que non, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de bulles ça ne changera rien , un oiseau blanc comme neige déboule dans la salle de classe par la fenêtre entre-ouverte, renversant au passage toutes les scultptures en nouilles et en pinces à linge qui m'ont gracieusement eté offertes par mes nains édentés, se plante devant moi et me fait ses petits besoins dessus, excédé qu'après avoir pris le paquet qu'il apportait je ne lui ai pas donné de friandise...

Là, évidemment, tous mes élèves s'exclament : "Ohh bah maîtresse, elle a du caca d'oiseau partout!", et c'est dans ces grands moments de solitude, croyez-moi que je me dis finalement, "j'le voulais passssssss". Le "le" en question faisant référence, bien entendu, à mon cher et tendre, à qui j'avais pourtant maintes fois expliqué que, dans notre monde, on s'envoyait plutôt des textos, et pas des hiboux... Tout ça pour trouver, griffonné à la va-vite sur un bout de carton de papier toilette : "Mon petit hypogriffe en sucre, elles sont où mes chaussettes Mickey?"

Ravalant un "tu vas voir ta gueule ce soir", je pars aux toilettes me nettoyer le visage, histoire de retrouver un peu de dignité ...

Bien évidemment, notre histoire d'amour ne se résume pas seulement à des épisodes de chiures d'oiseaux sur la tronche... non non, croyez-moi, quand on vit avec un homme tel que le mien, on serait prêt à tout pour mettre un terme à tout cela quitte à un jour, essayer de s'étrangler soi-même avec le cordon du sac à poubelle...

Mais ce soir, j'ai décidé, une foi de plus de ravaler mes insultes et de lui pardonner : après tout, au début on s'aimait, enfin... je crois... et puis, maintenant il y avait les enfants, il fallait essayer de faire bonne figure devant eux, et de leur donner une bonne image de leurs parents...

Evidemment, ces bonnes résolutions sont dures à tenir, lorsque je débarque après avoir eté cherché les petits à la garderie, et me retrouve face à la porte d'entrée qui me dit que mon mot de passe est incorrect : "le quidditch est un sport kitch" je répète encore une fois. "Mot de passe incorrect", me répond la machine.

"Mamannnnn, j'ai envie de faire pipiiiii"

"Moi aussi mamannnnn"

"Euh... une minute les enfants... qu'est-ce que votre crétin de père a encore fabriqué avec les mots de passe... euhhhhhh... MacGonagall a une gueule de trou de balle (j'ai jamais dit que mon bien-aimé était un intellectuel, hein). "Mot de passe incorrect" grrrr ... "ahhh! oui euh... un dragon... un dragon sachant se droguer euh non un dragon sachant draguer une mandragore doit savoir draguer sans... Hagrid!" "Mot de passe incorrect, je vous rappelle que vous avez le droit à encore un essai avant que la maison ne s'auto-détruise..." "Putain de merde! Harry Potter!" "Mot de passe correct, bienvenue à la maison Mme Potter".

Complètement abasourdie, atterrée à l'idée que si j'avais voulu trouver un homme plus bête à épouser, j'aurai jamais réussi, je rentre et trouve mon andouille d'époux affalé sur le canapé, des bouteilles de bières au beurre jonchant le sol, en train de regarder un match de Quidditch avec son pote Ron ( ben oui, on est abonnés à TSPS , la Télé des Sorciers par Satellite). Les enfants se précipitent aux toilettes, moi vers l'objet de ma haine bestiale.

"Harry, nan mais t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès?"

"Ma ptite moldue d'amour, t'es déjà rentrée ... justement..." (pas le temps de finir)

"Justement, justement t'étais en train de te dire que pour une fois dans ta vie tu allais te comporter autrement que comme un gamin prébubère de quinze ans, c'est ça? Ca t'es pas venu à l'esprit de venir m'ouvrir la porte plutôt que de me laisser me démmerder avec ces mots de passe à la con, au risque de faire sauter la maison, et toi avec?"

"Ben je savais que t'allais y arriver..." (se voulant flatteur)

"Nan mais, je fais comment moi pour rentrer si tu changes le mot de passe sans me le dire plusieurs fois par jour? pis ça sert à quoi d'abord?"

"Mais enfin... si... (là il chuchote), si.. si celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom nous trouvait, tu te rends pas compte !" me répond-il, en me regardant, choqué.

Moi, tout en chuchotant : "Parce que tu crois vraiment que si Voldemort venait ici, il s'embêtrait à essayer de trouver le mot de passe pour rentrer? Lui qui est, comme tu me l'as tant de fois répété le sorcier le plus maléfique du monde des sorciers? (là tout en hurlant), surtout quand le mot de passe c'est ton nom, TRIPLE BUSE! Ah ça, pour être original, c'est original !"

"Calme toi Gaëlle, enfin, tu vas faire peur aux enfants", me dit Ron.

"Ah toi, le rouquin aux yeux globuleux, tu te tais, tu arrêtes de te moucher dans mon plaid en patchwork et tu retournes dans ton terrier de suite!", je hurle, en montant de 20 décibels.

Regard indigné pour toute réponse, suivi d'un "ploups", Ron ayant disparu par magie.

"Toi... TOIIIIIIIII!", je beugle, fixant Harry d'un regard haineux.

"Ecoute..."

"J'ai pas finiiiiiiiii! Tu parleras quand je te le dirai! J'en ai marre de ton obsession pour Voldemort! Il y en a dont leur vie conjugale est gâchée par leur belle-mère, moi j'me suis dit quand on s'est rencontré, c'est déjà un bon début, j'aurais pas de problème de ce genre, vu que j'en ai paaaaasssss" (volume sonore toujours très important, je suis devenue totale hystérique).

"T'as pas le droit de parler de maman... nan t'as pas le droit!"

"Oh ça va hein! Et pis me fais pas le coup des yeux larmoyants, ça marche plus! Moi, j'ai pas de belle-doche, mais ma vie est gâchée par une espèce de psychopathe dégénéré dont on n'a pas le droit de prononcer le nom et que j'ai même jamais vu! Le soir, c'est toujours la même chose, il faut que je regarde dans tous les placards pour vérifier si il n'y a pas une paire d'yeux rouges brillants qui se cache! Même tes gosses sont moins froussards que toi! Et puis, ça c'est pareil, ça sert à quoi qu'on soit sur liste rouge? Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort va appeler avant de venir prendre l'apéro? Et je te parle même pas du code-pin sur le frigo, ou des sorts de protection sur les tiroirs à chaussettes ..."

Entre temps, il a éclaté en sanglots, et est parti en courant dans notre chambre, mais m'a quand même balancé avant de claquer la porte : " T''as de la chance que ma povre môman, soit morte, elle serait outrée de voir comment tu m'traites, ça oui, j'en suis sûr!"

"Elle serait encore de ce monde, elle oserait même pas avouer qu'elle est ta mère, tellement niveau imbécillité t'atteints des sommets, mauviette!"

"Méchante!"

"Va chierrrrrrrrrrr!"

Là, prise d'un excès de rage incontrôlable, je brûle toutes les photos de notre mariage ... je ne supporte plus de me voir, dans ma robe Versace, sourire comme une imbécile à côté de lui, et gesticuler, montrant de mon mieux le gros caillou qui brille à mon doigt... (ben oui les photos on les a faites faire par un photographe sorcier, les photos sont animées chez eux). J'étais totalement inconsciente, et à deux années lumières de m'imaginer que mon mariage allait se terminer en cauchemar.

Sur le coup, je me sens soulagée, mais quand je les re-regarde, je réalise qu'en fait, les photos sont toujours intactes, sauf que maintenant sur les photos en plus de sourire comme une idiote, j'ai les cheveux cramés comme si j'avais mis les doigts dans une prise électrique...

Après ça il a fallu que je me ressaisisse, les enfants étant enfin sortis de la salle de bain, demandant si j'avais tué leur papa... Gardant pour moi le "pas encore, ça va venir" qui me brûlait la langue, j'essayais de les rassurer : il y avait des moments où les papas et les mamans de disputaient, mais ça allait s'arranger (enfin on espérait) parce qu'on s'aimait (blablablabla) et surtout on les aimait très fort, eux (enfin celui de nous deux sui se rappelait leurs prénoms, en tout cas).

J"ai réussi à les consoler de mon mieux, en fait j'ai réussi assez facilement, en leur disant qu'ils auraient droit à un gros gâteau au chocolat s'ils arrêtaient de pleurer ... bizarrement ça a marché, devinez à qui ils ressemblent le plus?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que l'ennemi était toujours barricadé, j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Hermione. Ce lâche lui avait envoyé un hibou de détresse. Il était, me disait-elle, anéanti, m'aimait à la folie et disait que nos disputes étaient fondées sur un problème de compréhension mutuelle inter-éthnique : je ne comprenais pas l'importance des dangers de leur monde (faisant référence au grand méchant sans corps aux zieux rouges, je suppose), et lui ne s'était peut-être pas très bien adapté aux coutumes des moldus (grrr), (cf l'épisode puant du matin) ... Sur ce, comme à son habitude, elle m'a conseillé des livres pour trouver une solution à notre "petit problème" : avais-je lu Désordres sentimentaux et déboires conjugaux volume 1 : le coup du hibou qui vous chie dessus? Désordres sentimentaux et déboires conjugaux volume 2 : le grand méchant aux zieux rouges et le mot de passe incorrect ? Lui promettant que j'y jetterai un coup d'oeil (blablablabla), je raccrochai et partais me coucher dans la chambre d'ami avec une tablette de chocolat.

Un peu plus tard, alors que je sommeillais, j'ai entendu gratter à la porte ... hésitant entre deux options : 1) murmurer comme à ma grande habitude "pas ce soir, j'ai mal à la tête", 2) faire la sourde oreille, et prétendre le lendemain matin, que je croyais que le grattement, c'était des souris , je me suis finalement dit, étant d'humeur un tantinet lubrique (le chocolat ça a tendance à me détendre à mort, et c'est marrant, celui-là encore plus que d'habitude ... ) "pourquoi pas, autant profiter de la situation, je suis pas obligée de lui pardonner après pour autant, niark, niark, niark..." Alors, Harry est entré dans la chambre, m'a fait ses yeux de velours (enfin autant qu'on peut le faire quand on a pleuré comme une madeleine et qu'on a le regard d'un lapin atteint de myxomatose), m'a murmuré des mots d'amour à sa façon "j'arrive pas à ouvrir ta chemise de nuit", "la vache, elle est super grande ta culotte!" (no comment, merci...) et puis, j'vous passe les détails, hein ...

Toujours est-il que pile au moment où ça commençait à devenir intéressant, il me demande l'heure! Moi, complètement dans un autre monde : "Ouiiiiiiiiiii, oui oui ouiiiiiiiiiii". "Il est quelle heure?"il me redemande. "MMM euh? 22h mais ça fait que 10 min Harry, alors euh...'

"C'est pas vraiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

Moi : "Ben si, et pis si tu faisais un petit effort, tu battrais ton record là..."

"Nan mais, y à la rediffusion de la coupe du monde de Quidditch sur la 29 là! Chui désolé, on continuera plus tard!", il me sort, en courant vers le salon, le pantalon dans le bas des pattes.

"Harry Potter, tu reviens ici tout de suite finir ce que tu as commencé" je crie, au bord de la crise de nerf, mais malheureusement, mon cri se perdra dans la noirceur de la nuit, Harry étant déjà affalé sur le canapé...

Humiliée, indignée et frustrée, je me rhabille, dégoûtée, et finis, à un moment donné par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, pas besoin de le préciser, qu'au petit-déjeuner, j'étais d'humeur morose et légèrement agressive.

"Chérie, t'aurais pas mangé ma tablette de chocolat, par hasard?"

" De quel droit tu oses m'appeler chérie toi? Poussière de l'humanité, va ! Et pis d'abord, si j'veux, j'peux manger du chocolat! Et pis me dis pas que je vais grossir hein, chui pas grosse d'abord, non môssieur j'ai des rondeurs localisées c'est pas pareil ! Et pis d'abord, je t'emmerde, et pis voilà!"

"Euh, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais euh... c'était du chocolat aphrodisiaque expérimental..."

"Ah ouais? Aphrodisiaque?" (je commençais à comprendre ma soudaine envie de proximité avec cette chose, la veille). Puis, réfléchissant : "Dis donc, pourquoi t'as dit expérimental?"

"Hummmm, c'est-à-dire que c'est Fred et George qui viennent de l'inventer, alors tu vois, comment dire, ça peut avoir des effets secondaires ..."

"Harry Potter, tournes pas autour du pot steuplééé!"

"Ok, t'as un nez de cochon", il me répond, du tac au tac.

"Quoiiiiiiiiii?", je hurle.

"T'as un nez de cochon", me répète-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblotante cette fois-ci.

Je cours vers le miroir le plus proche et contemple avec consternation le groin tout rose qui a remplacé mon petit nez ordinaire. Et là, là, j'me suis dit, c'est pas possible, ça peut plus continuer comme ça. J'aurais dû agir bien avant, avant l'installation des mots de passe, des codes-pins à la noix, avant que notre vie ne tourne au cauchemar ... alors je l'ai fait... j'ai pris mes gamins par la main, et j'ai foutu le camp...

"Gaëlle, où tu vas? sois pas vexée, t'as toujours dit que t'aimais bien le rose!"

Je le fusille du regard. "Je me tire, j'en peux plus!"

"Mais tu peux pas faire çaaaaaaaa!"

"Ben si". Et paf, je claque la porte. Je suis à peine arrivée au trottoir d'en face que je fais demi-tour, réalisant que je suis en chemise de nuit, que j'ai pas un sous sur moi, ni les clés de la kangoo. Je rerentre.

"Ma chérieeeeee tu es enfin revenue... je commençais à m'inquiéter!"

"Figure-toi que tu as raison, je peux pas partir."

"Bien sûr que non, tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir!"

"Non, je peux pas partir, mais c'est toi qui te casses!"

"Quoi? M'enfin ?"

"Tu te casses de suite, je te dis ! Là, j'ai balancé tous ses chaudrons, balais et autres conneries sur le trottoir, et, mon Dieu, qu'est- ce que ça m'a fait du bien!

Quelques mois plus tard, on avait divorcé, même s'il a fallu que je menace Harry plusieurs fois d'envoyer un sms à Voldemort pour lui dire où il habitait s'il ne signait pas les papiers du divorce ... (quelle tâche, comme si j'avais son numéro de portable...)

Lui, d'après ce que me racontent les enfants, ne va pas bien du tout. Il a trouvé un boulot quand même, comme dame pipi à Paris (ben oui ils font pas de discrimination sexuelle pour ce genre de boulot apparemment, je trouve ça bien moi, je suis pour l'égalité des sexes), et passe son temps à se morfondre.

Moi, je me sens beaucoup plus légère qu'avant maintenant que je suis célibataire, enfin façon de parler, car j'ai rencontré quelqu'un! C'est le grand bonheur, il est brun et a un vrai corps d'athlète. Bon, maman a toujours un mauvais pressentiment, elle me dit qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un type qui met ses slips par-dessus son pantalon, mais moi j'ai un bon feeling, je le sens, S, c'est l'homme de ma vie !

D'ailleurs, c'est ce dont je suis en train d'essayer de la convaincre au téléphone, quand j'entends un grand "schboinnngg" contre la fenêtre de ma chambre, suivi d'un grand "boummm".

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ma chérie? "

Je sais pas maman, je vais voir, c'est peut-être un oiseau qui s'est cogné dans la vitre. Bouge pas, je reviens.", et je pose le combiné sur la table.

Et là, je vois mon homme, avec son bel habit rouge, bleu et jaune, affalé derrière la vitre, se frottant la tête vigoureusement, l'air complètement ahuri...

"Putain de merde, Supermannnnnn! Je t'ai dit combien de fois de passer par la porte d'entrée, comme tout le monde? Est-ce que je viens en volant moi hein? Oui, je sais je sais pas voler, mais c'est pas parce que Môssieur a des pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'il doit se la péter, hein! et pis j'te signale que si c'était mon cas, j'aurai l'intelligence de pas essayer de rentrer en volant par une fenêtre qui est fermée! Tu devais pas être là le jour de la distribution des neurones toi !"

"Ouais, bah en tout cas, ça fait super mal, et puis..."

"Tais-toiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tu parleras quand je te le diraii! J'ai pas finiiiiii! Je venais de faire les vitres, moi , elles vont être dégueulasses maintenant, tu sais combien de temps ça prend les vitres à faire?"

Je beugle tellement fort que j'entends pas ma mère soupirer, dans le combiné resté sur la table "Et voilà, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? C'est reparti..."

**_The End_**


	3. Dans la série

Dans la série : « J'ai pas de bol avec les mecs… »

_**Récit de Ludivine MacFolle, épouse Sacquet.**_

Je l'avais choisi parce que je le trouvais mignon, avec ses grands yeux bleus (maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'on dirait des yeux de veau. Quand ma mère me l'a dit, je voulais pas y croire.). Mais, déjà à cette époque, quelques signes auraient dû m'alerter. Non, nous n'étions vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre…

D'abord, il y a sa taille. Evidemment, vous me direz, c'est pas important. Oui mais quand l'homme de votre vie vous arrive à la ceinture, ça devient gênant. Bien sûr, il y a des avantages (je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, et d'abord ça vous regarde pas !), mais quand vous vous promenez dans la rue et que les gens disent : « Il est trognon votre fils » , euh là vous avez l'air très con et vous dites, les dents serrées genre « fais un commentaire j'te tue » : « nan, nan, c'est mon mari… » . Je vous raconte pas la tronche des gens. En plus j'habite un patelin de vieux et ils ne sont pas très ouverts à la différence.

Deuxième chose qui aurait dû m'alerter : le jour de notre mariage. Moi, je me la pétais avec ma robe blanche et sa traîne de quinze kilomètres de (sur laquelle tout le monde marchait. Grrr !) . Bon lui il avait l'air un peu ridicule. Evidemment les Hobbits ont des pieds immenses, alors imaginez-le dans son costume taille huit ans avec des souliers taille quarante…Hem. Mais surtout, j'avais oublié…

L'Anneau.

Cet abruti (pardon. Mon cher époux, Frodon Sacquet) est obnubilé par les anneaux. Dès qu'il voit quelque chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin (même de très loin…) à un anneau, il part en courant. Du coup on mange dans des assiettes carrées, on boit dans des verres carrés, même le rouleau de P-cul est carré…J'en peux plus du carré !

Donc, le jour qui était censé être le plus beau de ma vie, on est devant M. le Maire, qui nous fait tout son baratin sur les devoirs des époux blablabla, puis quand il voit que je suis à deux doigts de lui écraser mon bouquet dans la figure, il passe enfin au moment le plus intéressant : les vœux.

"Mlle MacFolle, voulez-vous…"

"Ouiiii jeleveuxjeleveuxjeleveux !"

"D'accord…"

Il a un petit soupir désespéré je sais pas pourquoi…Il pose la même question à Frodon, qui dans son intérêt répond « oui », et là, Elanor, la fille de son grand pote Sam, nous présente les alliances…qui ne sont pas carrées, évidemment !

Frodon les regarde, la bouche ouverte et les yeux agrandis de terreur (ce qui lui donne un air profondément ridicule, j'vous jure) , puis il détale en hurlant :

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! L'Anneau ! Il n'a pas été détruit ! Il me poursuit ! Au secouours !"

Et là, je lui cours après lui en hurlant aussi :

"J'vais le tueeeeeeer !"

Après ces péripéties (et après avoir dépensé 15000€ pour trouver une alliance carrée à mon admirable époux) , nous avons commencé une vie maritale heureuse. Enfin presque…

D'abord, j'ai découvert qu'outre les anneaux, Frodon a d'autres terreurs : le feu, les araignées, les tours, les montagnes, les lames de Morgul (je lui ai expliqué cent fois que les couteaux à beurre n'allaient pas le transformer en spectre au service de Sauron-qui-de-toute-façon-est-mort-alors-arrête-de-me-faire-chier, mais visiblement ça ne rentre pas dans son crâne de piaf. Du coup, à la maison, on mange avec des couteaux en plastique) . Comme vous l'imaginez, la vie est extrêmement facile. En plus, il a des hallucinations : l'autre jour, il s'est réfugié derrière une poubelle parce qu'il a confondu un vieux avec un Orc. Tout ça parce que le vieux en question marchait courbé…

Et puis, la vie serait beaucoup plus simple sans ses potes. D'abord les deux abrutis dégénérés qui passent leur temps à faire des blagues. Bon le coup du seau sur la porte c'est drôle mais quand c'est sur TOUTES les portes c'est saoûlant…En plus ils sont toujours affamés, rien que pour eux je remplis trois caddies au supermarché…Surtout des champignons. Peuvent pas aller les cueillir leurs champignons ces deux ploucs ? Et se perdre dans la forêt en même temps ?

Et surtout il y a Sam. Frodon est toujours fourré avec lui, des fois je me demande s'il est pas marié avec lui en fait et pas avec moi. Dès qu'il a un petit bobo il faut qu'il aille voir Sam. Et moi alors ! Moi aussi j'peux lui faire un bisou sur son bobo ! Mais alors le pire, c'est qu'un jour où je revenais des courses à 21h, chargée comme un bœuf de boîtes de champignons pour les deux débiles, j'ai trouvé Sam dans ma chambre en train de lire une histoire à mon chéri (enfin là, je commençais à douter sérieusement de mes sentiments à son égard…) pour l'endormir. J'ai jeté mon manteau dans un coin et, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, j'ai dit :

"Sam, dégage."

"Mais, Ludi…J'ai pas fini de lire l'histoire de Oui-Oui à la plage à Monsieur Frodon…"

"M'EN FOUS ! TA GUEULE ! DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE AVANT QUE J'T'Y AIDE A COUPS DE PIED AU CUL !"

Evidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

"Ouiiiinnn !" (ça, c'est Fro.)

Là, je suis vraiment désespérée. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me marier avec cette chose ! Mais le pire, c'est quand Sam prend Frodon dans ses bras pour le réconforter et que je l'entends dire :

"C'est rien, c'est rien, la méchante dame elle va partir."

Là, je hurle à pleins poumons (sachant qu'on est en appart', les voisins doivent apprécier) :

"QUOI ? C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE MECHANTE DAME ? ESPECE DE DEMI-PORTION ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI ET N'Y REMETS PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS !"

Je le chope par le colback et je le jette à travers la pièce. Il atterrit dans le couloir avec une glissade qui le mène directement à la porte d'entrée. Alors, je me tourne vers ce cher Frodon Sacquet, qui est toujours en train de chialer comme une tapette.

"FRODON SACQUET ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU ES CENSE AVOIR 52 ANS, PAS DEUX ! JE VEUX BIEN QUE SI T'ETAIS UN HUMAIN T'AURAIS MON AGE MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! MEME ELANOR ELLE SE COMPORTE MIEUX QUE TOI ! J'EN AI MARRE ! J'TE QUITTE !"

"Ouiiiiinnn ! T'as pas le droit !"

"SI ! J'EN AI MARRE DES CHAMPIGNONS, DES COUTEAUX A BEURRE, DU P-CUL CARRE, DE LA BROSSE A CHIOTTES CARREE, DE PAS POUVOIR ALLUMER LE GAZ POUR CUIRE DES NOUILLES SANS QUE TU AILLES TE BARRICADER CHEZ CET EMMERDEUR DE SAM GAMEGIE ! T'AS QU'A ALLER VIVRE AVEC LUI ! MOI, J'M'EN VAIS !"

Sur ce, je le laisse à pleurnicher sur le lit conjugal et sors de la chambre. Mais, soudain, un éclair de vengeance sournoise survient dans mon esprit. Je retire mon alliance- ronde- et la lui jette d'une pichenette.

"Tiens ! Cadeau d'la maison !"

Et tandis que je m'éloigne dans la nuit en direction d'un hôtel de luxe (faut bien que je dépense SON fric !) , un cri résonne dans l'immeuble :

"NAAAAAAAN ! AU S'COUOURS ! SAAAAAAM !"

Voil0, un peu de temps a passé. J'ai contacté mon amie Gaëlle ( qu'est avec Superman en ce moment, enfin pas pour longtemps d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit) . Elle m'a conseillé de téléphoner à une copine, une certaine Hermione, qui visiblement s'y connaît en problèmes conjugaux. Hermione m'a conseillé de lire Désordres sentimentaux et déboires conjugaux vol. 3 : le coup de l'Anneau et du papier toilettes carré. J'ai lu un paragraphe, auquel je n'ai STRICTEMENT rien compris, mais j'ai pas pu continuer parce qu'à ce moment Sam Gamegie est arrivé, il m'a dit que Frodon était absolument dévasté par mon départ blabla, je lui ai dit que j'en avais rien à foutre et, pour souligner mon propos, je lui ai enfoncé le pavé de 3000 pages conseillé par Hermione dans le crâne.

Voilà, c'était mon histoire. Si je devais en tirer une conclusion, je dirais que les petits problèmes (ça, c'est Frodon) finissent toujours en gros soucis (ça, c'est toujours Frodon. Qui a cru que c'était moi. Faîtes gaffe, elle mord aussi la méchante dame !) .

**The End**


End file.
